List of Worlds
Please DO NOT edit this page yet. When it is ready, this tag will be removed. This is a complete list of Worlds seen in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Each World is represented by its world card and/or logo and given a basic description as to its relevance in the series. 100 Acre Wood 100 Acre Wood's World Card The 100 Acre Wood (also spelled as Hundred Acre Wood) is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, although in the latter it is only accessible through the Command Board. In general it is a mini-game world in which Sora assists Pooh and his friends with different challenges. It is based off A. A. Milne's stories of Winnie the Pooh. Agrabah Agrabah's World Card Agrabah ... Atlantica Atlantica's World Card Atlantica ... Beast's Castle Beast's Castle's World Card Beast's Castle ... Castle Oblivion Castle Oblivion's World Card Castle Oblivion's Re:coded Logo Castle Oblivion ... Castle of Dreams Castle of Dreams's World Card The Castle of Dreams ... Deep Jungle Deep Jungle's World Card Deep Jungle ... Deep Space Deep Space's World Card Deep Space ... Destiny Islands Destiny Islands's World Card Destiny Islands is the first World playable and appears in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series, including the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is home to Sora and Riku, though Kairi lived there after moving from Radiant Garden. Disney Castle Disney Castle's World Card Disney Castle ... Disney Town Disney Town's World Card Disney Town ... Dwarf Woodlands Dwarf Woodlands's World Card The Dwarf Woodlands ... Enchanted Dominion Enchanted Dominion's World Card The Enchanted Dominion ... End of the World End of the World's World Card The End of the World ... Halloween Town Halloween Town's World Card Halloween Town ... Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Hollow Bastion's World Card Radiant Garden's World Card Hollow Bastion, formerly known as Radiant Garden, ... Keyblade Graveyard Keyblade Graveyard's World Card The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Before its formal introduction as a world, the Keyblade Graveyard was known as "The Badlands" (謎の荒野 Nazo no Arano?, lit. "The Mysterious Wasteland") due to his desertic enviroment. Is in this world where the legendary Keyblade War was fought. Land of Departure Land of Departure's World Card The Land of Departure ... Mirage Arena Mirage Arena's World Card The Mirage Arena ... Monstro Monstro ... Mysterious Tower Mysterious Tower's World Card The Mysterious Tower is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and is connected to Twilight Town by a magical railway. Neverland Neverland's World Card Neverland ... Olympus Coliseum Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts II Olympus Coliseum's World Card in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Olympus Coliseum ... Port Royal Port Royal's World Card Port Royal ... Pride Lands Pride Lands's World Card The Pride Lands ... Radiant Garden :See 'Hollow Bastion.'' Realm of Darkness The '''Realm of Darkness ... Space Paranoids Space Paranoids's World Card Space Paranoids ... The Land of Dragons The Land of Dragons's World Card The Land of Dragons ... The World That Never Was The World That Never Was's World Card The World That Never Was ... Timeless River Timeless River's World Card Timeless River ... Traverse Town Traverse Town's World Card Traverse Town's Re:coded Logo Traverse Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded, as well as being seen in trailers for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is the first playable world outside of Destiny Islands. Twilight Town Twilight Town's World Card Twilight Town is a World that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is Roxas's hometown, though the Nobodies have since taken it over. The town's name comes from the fact that it is in eternal twilight sunset. This world is connected to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resides. Wonderland Wonderland's World Card Wonderland's Re:coded Logo Wonderland See also *All Worlds categorized *Universe of Kingdom Hearts *